eclipseacademyfandomcom-20200216-history
Riku Masuda
OC of : Hyrule Knight The person who loves to eat , part time Blacksmith at the blacksmith shop at the outskirt of the city, replaced his left arm with a mechanical limbs, due event prior, and A happy go lucky Person that doesn't know how to give up. Appearances Yellow blonde hair with 4 spikes-looks on the back, Violet colored Eye ,Left mechanical arm, and usually carrying a sword with him around. Background Travelling since a child to the vast world , seeking for revenge after the death of his grandfather who is brutally murdered, he learned a lot during his journey, especially that revenge is not a good thing,until one day after hearing the news that the murderer is in Fayth City,Riku decides to go to Fayth.In Fayth City, after helping several citizen and knowing that he can learn and improved even more on almost everything if he goes to Eclipse Academy, Riku started to enroll there .Riku didn't forgot his reasons why he came to the Fayth City,he kept investigating about the rumored murderer, and then, one night, Riku Confront him, he thought that he would hearing apology from him, instead a battle occur, the battle last for several hour, between him and the murderer, Riku lost his arm on that fight, and the murderer lost his life, not by Riku's sword, but by himself committing suicide, no one knows why he does that, Riku has been questioning himself about it. The missing left arm forces Riku to use a mechanical Left arm. Later, he upgraded the left arm for fighting purposes, making it easier and also interchangeable from hand to sword simultaneously.The question doesn't bothered Riku much as he has a lot of friends in Eclipse Academy makes him less care about the difficulty,danger and horror of the world outside, instead they give Riku strength, strength to protect them! Power he doesn't have any power, but he has weapons: * Hope-kun - his sword, forged by him and his grandfather when Riku still a kid.have an ability to change form from heavy,light and normal, has been upgraded during the enrollment in Eclipse Academy * His Robotic/Mechanical Arm - interchangeable from normal hand mode to sword mode, equipped with the Noviquanta to make it much more usable when fighting off demon * A Jetpack - doesn't really use in combat, but always use when randomly travelling and wandering around Fayth City and Eclipse Academy Trivia * Riku is a left handed , 170 cm in height and a blonde hair just like "Link" from the legend of Zelda, * The name Riku also came from Link in the legend of Zelda because it sounds like "Rinku" the japanese pronunciation of "Link" * Despite Quite active in the Eclipse Academy with Uploads , he doesn't active in Rp as much of the uploads, * Despite doesn't have an actual left hand, Riku still prefer to use his left hand instead of the right. even in sword fight. * Riku doesn't care about "who is his parent, why they left him to be raised by his grandfather, and where are they now."